Web browsers receive requests for web pages. For example, a user enters a URL or clicks in one web page a URL link to another web page. In response to such requests, the web browsers fetch the requested web pages from sources identified in the URLs and display the web pages in an interface of a user terminal. For most displayed web pages, web browsers provide mechanisms by which a user inputs various commands for controlling the web page display. Such commands include scrolling commands, a print command, and commands for navigation between previously displayed web pages. For example, a back button and a forward button are provided.
A single requested web page can include data from a number of sources, e.g., where a user interacts with a number of backend applications via a single web page. Conventionally, when a web browser returns to the user such a web page, the web browser divides the web page into a number of frames, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Each frame includes the data from a corresponding backend application. The web browser establishes a separate communications session for each frame, so that the user interacts with each frame independently of the other frames, as illustrated in FIG. 2. For example, the web browser provides a separate scroll bar for each frame. Accordingly, instead of, or in addition to scrolling the entire web page at once, the user separately scrolls each individual frame of the web page. Furthermore, in response to interactions between the user and a backend application via a frame of the web page, content of the frame is changed, without change to the rest of the web page.
Since such web pages include numerous scroll bars, view of much of the data presented in these web pages is obscured. Furthermore, since the frames of the web pages are each separately controlled, browser-based control commands, such as the print command and the page navigation commands, are disabled for such web pages.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for providing a web page that includes data for interaction with a plurality of backend applications, while providing functionality of browser-based commands, such as the print command and page navigation commands, and increasing visibility of the data of the backend applications.